


Fire Horse Revenge!!!!!!

by shanroge350



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Crack Fic, Demons, Murder, Other, Revenge, They killed the horse, also fuck daigo, don’t @ me, fire horse, im so fucking mad, literally blew her up and left her baby without a mom, rip my heart out and tear it into pieces in front of my face why don’t you, this is silly nonsense to avenge my love the dead horse, who fucking does that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanroge350/pseuds/shanroge350
Summary: The horse that got blown up in ep. 20 gets her revenge and so does ya boi Hyakkimaru





	Fire Horse Revenge!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack nonsense and I will not apologize. Enjoy.

The horse was sad that the soldier killed her foal but had no choice to go with that bad, bad man! Oh no!  
Hyakkimaru is fighting his brother and his friends when soldiers and horses show up. One soldier sends a poor white mare who is already sad right at his face with a bomb!

The horse explodes and both Hyakkimaru and all her exploded horse pieces go over the side of the cliff :(

Hyakkimaru wakes up and a demon has revived the horse and turned into the FIRE HORSE looking for her REVENGE!!!!!

Fire Horse and Hyakkimaru want revenge on the same person: Hyakkimaru’s shit dad, Daigo. 

Fire Horse and Hyakkimaru team up and ride off towards Daigo’s palace. When they get there, Hyakkimaru raises both his arms to reveal his swords and they charge at Daigo.

Hyakkimaru slices at Daigo and cuts off his head and Fire Horse tramples his decapitated head and body when he falls to the ground.

Fire Horse has murdered the man who sent her murderer to kill her and take her away from her baby, and Hyakkimaru has broken the demon deal his father made.

Fire Horse goes back to her foal and Hyakkimaru gets all his body parts back. They got their REVENGE!!

Both Hyakkimaru and the Fire Horse live happily ever after in a small village together with the foal and Dororo.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, this my roommate literally shit himself with laughter when he tried to read it before I posted, so if that doesn’t do it for ya, I don’t know what will 🤷♀️


End file.
